Lemon Pie: An FMA fanfic
by MinutesToMidnight
Summary: Who'd have thought that Roy and Havoc were together? But when another party joins in, things really get heated up!


The morning was beautiful; the air was crisp and cool, the sun shone brightly in the sky, and nothing had gone wrong so far. Roy Mustang sat back in his chair, gazing outside his window. Warm rays of sunlight shone through the window, illuminating the handsome features of the Lieutenant Colonel.

Closing his eyes, Roy sighed and leaned back further in his chair, placing his feet on his desk and his hands behind his head. He was so relaxed; he felt as if he could easily slip into a dream.

Suddenly, the door to the office flung open with a loud _BANG!_, startling the Colonel and forcing his body into a heap on the ground. Rubbing his head with an annoyed look on his face, he peered over his large desk.

"Hawkeye, damnit!" Roy shouted as he rose to his feet. "Don't just barge in on me like that! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Riza Hawkeye just rolled her eyes and stepped forward. She held out a sealed envelope in her right hand.

"This is from Major Armstrong," she said as she placed the envelope on Roy's desk. "Don't ask me what its about, because I don't know." With that, she turned around and headed for the door. Before she left, she added, "You might want to get your head checked, sir. There might be permanent damage." Before Roy could reply, Riza was gone.

_Wise ass_, Colonel Mustang thought as he stared at the door. Then he changed his gaze to the envelope stationed on his desk. He tore the envelope open without care and retrieved the neatly folded letter inside. In sloppy but legible handwriting, the letter said:

_Colonel Roy Mustang;_

_I would appreciate it if you would stay a while in your office after work, as there is something important we must discuss._

_Signed, _

_Major Armstrong_

A puzzled expression swept across Roy's face as he placed the letter back onto his desk. _I wonder what's so important_, he thought as he sat back down in his chair. He was about to put his feet back up on his desk when there came a faint knock on the door.

"Go away, Hawkeye!" Roy snapped at the person on the other side of the door.

"It's Lieutenant Havoc, sir," came the muffled reply. Roy suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment. He quickly wiped it away as a smile came to his lips.

"Ah, come in, Havoc," Roy said, and stood up behind his desk. "You're just the man I wanted to see." Havoc came into the office, shutting the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me, Colonel?" Havoc asked, striding towards Roy Mustang. A tiny smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, Lieutenant, I've barely seen you all day," Roy replied. With that, he stepped closer to Havoc and put his arms around him, and drew the other man in for a kiss. Havoc didn't hesitate for a second, wrapping his arms around Roy's waist and greeting the Colonel's soft lips with his own. The kiss was long and passionate, and when it ended, Havoc spoke up.

"It's good to finally get some alone time," he said as Roy traced kisses down the Lieutenant's neck.

"That it is," Roy agreed, starting to unbutton the other man's jacket. "But unfortunately we have to make this quick. Its almost home time, and Armstrong has to see me about something important." Havoc frowned playfully, which only made Roy's kisses more intense.

In an instant, Havoc stood bare-chested in Roy's office, his hands now undoing the Colonel's jacket. Soon both men stood with their bare muscular chests together and their arms embracing each other. Roy's hands slid slowly down Havoc's back and down his thighs. He began to fiddle with his lover's pants until they had slid down around his ankles. Havoc wasn't slow to mirror Roy's actions.

The Colonel's hands were now gently circling the inside of Havoc's thighs, and a slight moan escaped the blonde man's lips. Switching places, Roy backed Havoc up to the large desk and gently lay his lover down, crawling on top of him.

The two men embraced each other with such tender love and affection, their body's breaking a slight sweat as flesh on naked flesh moved together in unison.

Roy and Havoc had been seeing each other for quite some time. Both men had had feelings for each other for a while, but it wasn't until recently that they decided to come out to each other. They kept it quiet, of course, as to not cause an uproar in the military. And they had done a good job so far as to not being caught fooling around together.

After a while, Havoc flipped Roy onto the desk and became the dominant one. Usually he was a pretty shy guy, but he found it easy to be more open around Roy Mustang. He began to make his kisses more intense and brought his hand down to Roy's region. A soft moan escaped the Colonel's lips, but was quieted by Havoc's lips pressing down on Roy's.

It wasn't long before Roy gave a satisfactory moan, and a very pleased expression crossed Havoc's face. As Roy's hand slid downwards, Havoc knew it was his turn for a reward. With the intensity of Roy's kisses and the fast pace of his hand, it wasn't long before Havoc breathed out satisfactory. His tongue wrestled Roy's and soon enough he collapsed his body weight on the Colonel.

"I love you, Roy," Havoc said as he smiled down at the black haired man.

"I love you too, Havoc," Roy whispered softly, gently nipping the Lieutenant's low lip. Roy's eyes just happened to catch a glimpse of the clock on the wall. "Oh, shit!" He shouted, and Havoc jumped off of him. Both men hurried to re-clothe themselves before someone surprised them at the door. They both were fiddling with their jacket buttons and didn't notice Major Armstrong standing in the now open doorway.

Both Roy and Havoc flushed red, quite embarrassed to have had someone seeing them.

"Erm, good work Lieutenant," Roy started to say. "That was very useful information." Havoc caught on quick.

"No problem, Colonel," he replied, saluting. Armstrong chuckled, a deep, rough laughter, and closed the door. A sly smirk crossed his smug face, which made Roy and Havoc uneasy.

"I know what you two were up to," Armstrong said. "I know you've been together for quite a while. And that's why I'm here." Roy and Havoc stared in shock at the major, but his facial expression told them he wasn't joking.

"Major, I…"Roy started, but Havoc cut him off.

"I…don't see a problem," he admitted timidly, facing a very shocked Colonel Mustang.

"Well, umm…I suppose," said Roy, feeling both anxious and uneasy. Suddenly, Armstrong ripped his own shirt off, flexing his muscles.

"Threesomes have been in the Armstrong family for generations!" He exclaimed. Then he turned and pulled a very startled Colonel Mustang into a rough yet passionate kiss. Surprisingly, Roy didn't hesitate. Havoc, feeling left out, began to release Armstrong from his pants. The enormous, muscled man let out a low moan, only to be silenced by Roy's forceful lips.

After Armstrong had been satisfied, he turned his attention to Havoc. The locked lips as Roy once again unbuttoned his lover's jacket and pants. After relieving himself from his clothing, he stood behind Havoc and trailed kisses down the back of his neck. Then he grabbed Havoc's waist and whispered for him to prepare himself.

Havoc gasped, sputtering a low grunt of both please and pain. At first it sting, but as the movement steadied he began to relax and let Roy do the job. All the while Armstrong had his focus on both Havoc's lips and lower region, and the Lieutenant returned the favour.

All at once, the three of them let out groans of satisfactory. They took only a moment to catch their breath before Roy and Havoc embraced each other again. This time, Havoc was working his lover from behind while Armstrong was in front.

It didn't take long before they all sighed their releases and Roy was behind Armstrong and Havoc was in front.

Soon enough, they all collapsed into each other's arms, all of them panting and sweating. Quickly, realizing the time, they all dressed and left the building as to not cause suspicion. Roy and Havoc said goodbye to Armstrong, who gave them a flirtatious wink as he turned to leave.

Together, Roy and Havoc rode in Roy's care back to Havoc's house. Once inside, Roy drew Havoc into a passionate kiss.

"That was some experience, wasn't it?" he half laughed. Havoc nodded in agreement. "But definitely not as good as when its just the two of us." With that being said, Havoc took Roy's hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom. This time, they didn't have to worry about closing the door.


End file.
